


Watermelon

by QuantumAbyss_mal (lonestarjdv)



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, fun with food, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonestarjdv/pseuds/QuantumAbyss_mal
Summary: Keith is eating watermelon on the front porch while Kosmo splashes in a kiddie pool in the shade of a desert willow.One of the first melons of the season, it’s not the sweetest they’ll be, but sweet enough. The juice is a mess, running down Keith’s arms and dripping down his chin. He figures he’ll rinse off in the pool before going inside to shower later. For now, he’s just enjoying the warm afternoon sun while he waits for Shiro to come back from the Garrison.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868629
Kudos: 22





	Watermelon

Keith is eating watermelon on the front porch while Kosmo splashes in a kiddie pool in the shade of a desert willow. 

One of the first melons of the season, it’s not the sweetest they’ll be, but sweet enough. The juice is a mess, running down Keith’s arms and dripping down his chin. He figures he’ll rinse off in the pool before going inside to shower later. For now, he’s just enjoying the warm afternoon sun while he waits for Shiro to come back from the Garrison. 

He’s biting into the second to last piece when Shiro finally pulls up. 

Keith can tell it was a good day just by the way Shiro walks from the garage toward him on the porch. His smile. Oh god, his smile. 

Keith throws the rind to the side as Shiro nears and holds out his arms for a kiss, meticulously keeping his sticky arms and hands away from Shiro's uniform jacket.

Shiro drops his bag to the ground and kneels on the step below Keith to drop a quick hello kiss on his upturned lips. Then he grins wolfishly and presses forward until Keith has to lay on the porch, his arms still raised awkwardly on either side of Shiro's ears. Shiro looks to either side and gives Keith a questioning look. 

“Sticky.” He opens and closes his hands to demonstrate. “Don’t want to mess up your jacket.”

Shiro doesn’t even hesitate. He sits up and strips off his uniform jacket, tossing it to rest on the porch glider, treating Keith to a front row view of the broad expanse of his chest in his sleeveless undershirt. It takes Keith’s breath away. (Keith wants to touch, but sticky) 

“What is that that I taste? Watermelon?” Shiro, now absent the precious jacket, grabs Keith’s hand and kisses where the fate and life lines cross. He follows the line of juice from Keith’s palm to the ends of his fingers with his tongue and then methodically pulls each of Keith’s fingers into his mouth to suck the juice off them, the corner of his mouth turning up when Keith groans under him. When he finishes with Keith’s right hand he moves to the left. “Mmmm,” he hums when he finishes the left hand and opens his eyes. He looks straight at Keith, flushed and wide-eyed. “Delicious.” He folds Keith’s hand and arm down to his stomach and then cages him in with his hands on either side of his head on the porch. He presses down to kiss Keith deeply on the mouth again. 

“Should we take this inside?” Keith breathes against Shiro's lips when the kiss breaks. Just watching Shiro walk toward him had him half hard and now he’s straining uncomfortably against the fly of his jeans. 

“If a man can’t fuck his husband on his own front porch, what was it all for Keith?” Shiro looks indignant. 

Keith snorts. “What has gotten into you?”

“Nothing yet, but the night is young and a man can hope.” Shiro wiggles his eyebrows and gives the waistband of Keith’s jeans a meaningful tug. 

So it’s gonna be one of those nights. Where Shiro is feeling loving and goofy. Keith loves those nights. He loves all of the nights with Shiro. 

Keith’s peal of laughter is cut off by Shiro's mouth on his. Shiro licks along his lips and in past his teeth, tasting, then moves to swipe across his chin. 

“Mmm. That IS good.” He props himself over Keith on one arm and reaches back to grab the last slice of melon from the plate. He keeps Keith caged in while he takes an enormous, sloppy bite out of the melon. 

“Shiro, you’re getting it all over my shirt.” Keith huffs. 

Shiro nods sagely. “Mmm, right.” He says around a mouthful of watermelon. He swallows. “Better take it off.”

Shiro takes another huge bite out of the watermelon wedge before he throws it off the porch and uses the same hand to try to work Keith's shirt over his head. His fingers are sticky against Keith’s ribs. He leans down again to kiss Keith and he tastes like summer—salty sweat and sunscreen and sweetness. Keith finally helps him work the shirt off and throws it to rest next to Shiro's jacket. 

Shiro sits back on his knees and picks up the plate, empty now but for all the juice that’s run off. He tips the plate over Keith’s chest as Keith squeals in protest.

“Shiro!”

“Mmm?” Shiro looks up to meet Keith’s eyes at the same time as he’s bending to lap the juice from the center of Keith’s chest. Keith takes a breath and the juice runs down the channel to pool at the base of his neck. Shiro chases it with his tongue, and then covers the hollow of Keith’s throat with his lips and sucks. Keith’s hips lift off the edge of the porch as his fingers curl into the well worn wood.

Shiro chuckles darkly and drops sticky kisses along Keith’s collarbone. Then he stands and hooks his arms under Keith’s knees and shoulders to lift him off the porch. 

“Shiro!”

“You’re right. We should take this inside.” Shiro uses his foot to open the door and steps through, Keith laughing in his arms. The screen door slams behind them, leaving Kosmo splashing happily alone in the kiddie pool.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a thread on Twitter, immortalized here for posterity. 
> 
> You can find me there @quantumabyssmal


End file.
